Gypsy
by indecisive-ays
Summary: He was enchanted. NorataXKeira. One-Shot.


**I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Gypsy**

Norato was a man of few words but that was rarely because he had nothing to say. He usually preferred to keep his thoughts to himself was more of a reason. His older brother was usually not interested in anything that didn't involve a ball (no pun intended) and thanks to their occupation many friends they had made were similar, too. Or maybe because they were all professional footballers the conversations tended to sway that way naturally. And Norato had grown accustomed to not sharing his excitement over other things with that crowd. Aarch had not found out that he had applied to the university to study botanic until after he had been accepted, for example. As both his big brother and captain, he had thrown unreasonable fit, accused him of not taking their careers seriously enough, made fun of how stupid his interest in flowers was and stated that degree was going to worth nothing. Norato had listened to his rant with folded arms and a bored expression and when he had ran out of words with a red face he had explained how easy it was for him to work his tutorials around his training sessions, how he wasn't planning on using that degree anyway –he was just taking it because he enjoyed the subject- and oh by the way had Adium liked the white lilies he had picked up for him to give to her? Did Aarch still think flowers were stupid? He had thought so, too.

Right now though, he was utterly speechless. Somewhere in his mind he was congratulating himself for applying to the university and for being here at this very moment but other than that he seemed incapable of forming coherent thoughts.

_Coherent thoughts are overrated, _he blinked as his mind worked at a very slow pace to form together a whole picture of all the information it was receiving but his nerve system caught on with what was going on a lot more quickly and stood at alarm.

The voice was what had reached him first, he had heard it blend in with the quick tones of the guitar when he was making his way out of the café of the campus and the inviting, raspy sound of it had been what motivated him to take a peek over the heads of the crowd. Aside from the guitarist who had his hair bound at his neck, there was a guy playing percussions, one with a tambourine and another with a tomtom. There were a few people throwing hand outs to anyone who would take but no one seemed to care and he couldn't blame them, the gypsy girl in the middle was very distracting.

She was wearing a beige blouse which dangled off one her shoulders and a colourful skirt that teasingly flew about as she danced to the rhythm and showed her bare feet which were adorned by a golden anklet to the world. A jingled dance belt hung low and askew on her hips and she apparently used it to complete the music. Dangly earrings and a necklace –both of gold- shone on her swarthy skin and complemented her eyes which were of the same hue. Curly –and at places dreadlocked- brunette hair was drawn behind a rakish red scarf which was bound at the side of her head and almost touched the ground as she bend backwards towards the crowd with a sensuous sway of her hips and a swirl of her torso as her arms reached to her sides with delicate movements of a snake.

The crowd held their breath and some guys tried to peer down her blouse.

The golden eyes snapped open and caught his from their backwards position. His eyes got wide and she grinned as she straightened up with a swift, agile spin and broke into the lyrics again.

Norato grabbed one of the flyers that were on the floor and left. It was after he was a few blocks away that he realized his breathing was erratic.

He looked at the flyer and read that the university's acting class was putting on a musical show titled "Gypsy" that Saturday and he was invited to a night of music and magic.

He tucked it into his pocket and grinned.

Magic.

It had to be true, he was feeling quite enchanted if he said so himself.

**Me describing gypsy clothing and dance=FAIL! You can check out Shakira's Ojos Asi video for the backward bending thing. I have nothing else. On slightly happier notes; wooo a new couple! In my head, Aarch teases the shit out of him for wanting to watch a musical and Artegor merely blinks when he is invited and Adium goes with him after that. **

**And now I'm seriously going to study. **


End file.
